


[podfic] For the Love of (Pride)

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Series: For the Love of ( ) [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Dorian finally changes out of the buckles, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Praise Kink, negative mention of sex workers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Bull might know the words, but he doesn't speak the language.





	[podfic] For the Love of (Pride)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For the Love of (pride)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017096) by [SoManyJacks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyJacks/pseuds/SoManyJacks). 



**Fic** : For the Love of (Pride)

 **Author** : SoManyJacks

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 28:38

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 26,2 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cg98uuddr5u1u1s/SoManyJacks+-+For+the+Love+of+%28Pride%29+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/hyyb0iwj)


End file.
